Close to Sweet Nothing
by Freakish Sweetheart
Summary: For Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Kurt go to a Calvin Harris show


**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've written anything, so I thought I'd do something for Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel Day 1 UST**

**Highly recommend listening to Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing for the first half then Neon Trees - Close to You for the second half**

**Also thank you to my beta Swankkyy :) I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Close to Sweet Nothing**

It's not till Christmas break that Rachel can waltz into her apartment, drop her coat, kick off her shoes, and finally plop onto the couch. Her muscles tense for the first few seconds, then finally grasp at the fact that it can finally have freedom. Nothing can be heard except for the ticking of the clock and the occasional whirring from the refrigerator. Brunette eyebrows furrow and closed eyelids slowly peel open. Brown eyes stare at the ceiling until Rachel slowly rises to her elbows. She peers into Kurt's bedroom catching nothing but darkness then shifts to her shared room with Santana, same thing. Flopping back she takes out her phone and dials the Latina's number.

Tiny tan feet then quickly run back and forth across the living room, into the kitchen, then dashing to the bedroom, and finally stopping in the cold ceramic tub with warm water streaming from the shower head. Water droplets caress their way down golden skin to be sucked into the whirling drain along with fragranced suds that are being lathered into that same skin. Nails scratch the surface of her scalp as they push the water and shampoo from every strand down her back.

When the water stops two minutes later than her normal shower time, a towel wraps around a freshly clean body and exits the bathroom. Steam bursts into the living room air as keys jingle by the door. Brown eyes watch as the apartment door slides open and in walks another brunette with a blonde who spends most of the year eighty miles away, that same blonde whose cheeks flush as hazel eyes roam tan skin in a towel. There's also a smirk coming from the other brunette as her brown eyes see everything.

Rachel scurries to her bedroom as Quinn and Santana make a drink in the kitchen. As Rachel dashes back and forth from her closet to her dresser Santana continues to smirk at Quinn. Taking a sip from her drink, she rolls her eyes and huffs.

"_Do I even wanna know why you__'__re smirking?__" _

"_You got it bad.__" __A cute little chuckle escapes upturned lips._

"_What are you talking about?__"_

"_Come on, really? This unresolved sexual tension between you and Berry has been going on too long. Please Quinn, do everyone a favor and _resolve _it already.__" _She disappears into the living room, leaving Quinn sheepish.

The bedroom door opens revealing a very different Rachel Berry from the one who loved animal sweaters and knee highs. Santana proceeds to wolf whistle and Quinn's cheeks can't seem to cool down. They grab their coats and run down to hail a cab. Santana reapplies lipstick as Rachel rearranges her mini dress and Quinn stares out the window to keep hazel eyes from wandering to long delicious legs that rub against her whenever they ride over even the subtlest bump.

Music, smoke, and neon lights pulse out of the club as they pull up to the curb. Eyes everywhere all stray to the same direction as the girls strut by and into the craze. After checking their coats they link fingers and find their way to the front. People actually part to let them through, maybe because Santana generally scares everyone. When they get to the front, the crowd explodes as Calvin Harris enters the stage.

The speakers throb with that all too familiar beat sending chills through Rachel's arms all the way down to her toes. Standing still with her eyes closed, a small smile slowly spreading onto her face as the beat builds completely transfixes Quinn. Taking it all in, blown out pupils capture piercing chestnut as the beat drops and everyone, all together jumps up and down. The sprinklers then burst with water, but everyone keeps jumping.

With soaked hair and water cascading down her face, Quinn smiles like nothing you'd ever see in the halls of McKinley. Rachel's heart pumps along with the fast pace of the vibrating speakers or it could be the way Quinn's smile makes her stomach flop. Her dry throat could be from the humidity in the room or how when the blonde in front of her jumps a part of her navel peaks out. Pupils now resemble the ones staring back at her and her heart stops. The tingles between her legs intensify when the blonde's wet shirt clings to every curve.

As the song comes to a close the police can be heard escorting people out of the club, something about an emergency evacuation. Only when they're outside does Rachel look to the hand in hers, chills again. A shy smile hides behind fallen hair, and the moment is gone when someone clears their throat. Santana donning a smirk and Kurt with amusement in his baby blues or the biting winter air makes the flush in the other girls' cheeks rise that much more.

Santana shoots straight for the alcohol in the kitchen as they step through the apartment door. Within seconds a shot glass winds up between everyone's fingers and a toast about finally having a break fills the air. Heads back and bottoms up four more times and Rachel's somewhat ability to control her musical outbursts diminishes. A few more shots and everyone eagerly joins.

A little after one in the morning they freeze at the sound of a knock at the door. Santana stumbles to the door, straightens up and clears her throat then opens the door. Kurt, Rachel and Quinn watch wide eyed from the living room as Santana closes the door and turns the music off.

"_Guess we live in a building full of old boring people.__"_

"_We__'__re too loud?__" _The blonde grimaces.

"_Guess it__'__s time to go to bed. I__'__ll stay out here tonight.__" _That all too familiar smirk.

"_You don__'__t wanna sleep in your bed?__"_

"_Nah, you take it, Q, I know your back still cramps up.__" _Now a wink.

Sweaty palms wipe themselves on jean clad thighs as her feet follow Rachel into the bedroom. She takes a t-shirt and shorts out of Santana's dresser as Rachel does the same to hers. Her back to Quinn, the brunette swiftly removes her dress and slowly, tantalizingly pulls on her shirt then shorts. She crawls into her bed on all fours, and quirks an eyebrow at Quinn staring. Said blonde blushes violently then dresses in under two seconds, sliding into Santana's bed.

They leer at each other from across their beds, neither of them ready for sleep. Rachel smiles and bats her lashes.

"_Come here, Quinn.__" _Smooth as silk.

The blonde rises out of bed and shuffles over to Rachel's. The brunette pulls back the covers to allow the other girl entry. As Quinn settles, Rachel subtly inches closer until they share a pillow. One's breath hitches and the other's pulse picks up when smooth legs intertwine. Air makes its way through nostrils and fills lungs only to be exhaled through slightly parted lips. A nervous hand rests on a tan hip as she can hear Santana's words from earlier; _"__Please Quinn, do everyone a favor and _resolve _it already.__" _ The whisper of her name snaps her into action and their lips meet.

Softly and slowly pushing together as one. The grip on Rachel's hip squeezes and stays firm now as they get comfortable, and a hand slides into silky blonde strands, grasping at the back. Teeth sinking into a plush lip pulls a moan from a raspy throat, changing something in the air. Quinn rolls on top of Rachel and kisses her, hard. Brown eyes roll in the back of her head as the kisses move to a long neck and a hand dances under her shirt. One hickey later and shirts litter the floor, the air heavier. Hips move as fingers tweak and breaths mix as panties heat.

"_Quinn.__"_ A moan shatters the silence as if a bullet through glass. _"__Take them off.__" _

Without hesitation, slender fingers remove the restricting material only to be frozen in place. Nervous brown eyes look to blown out green looking at her hungrily and immediately bites back a moan. Quinn looks up and down perfect tan skin one more time before staring into Rachel's soul as she lowers herself between strong thighs. A lump forms in the brunette's throat as she's entranced by Quinn's gaze, but vanishes as soon as a strong wet tongue connects with her clit. Her back arches as a very talented tongue takes its time to work up Rachel's body. Heated flesh under smooth finger tips as they scour every inch, learning and memorizing, noting which spots to press a little harder to elicit a moan or a gasp.

Quinn's eyes cross as she watches the pure elatedness in a smile and contentment in a sigh. She almost comes when she moves her tongue a little further down and Rachel takes ahold of her. The brunette stops breathing in that moment and grasps the pillow behind her, back at a one hundred and eighty degree arch. The warm tongue thrusts in and out as a thumb continues lazy circles on her clit. Rachel's hips grind in time with Quinn as she nears her orgasm, biting her pillow in an attempt to stay quiet. Quinn moans at the sight and the vibration pushes Rachel over the edge; Back off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream, and thighs quivering against the blonde's ears.

Once she goes slack, Quinn crawls over her as eyelids flutter open to see her mouth still covered in evidence of what just happened. And just like that pupil takes over brown again and she moans at her own taste in her mouth. Rachel sits up with Quinn in her lap, running her hands over milky skin causing goose bumps to surface. The blonde whimpers when her tongue is sucked into a warm mouth and fingers run through silky folds. They breathe into each other's mouths and stare longingly into the other's eyes as hips grind and thrust onto the fingers doing wonderful things to her body. Quinn comes unexpectedly when a thumb brushes her clit and teeth scrape across a hard nipple. A loud gasp escapes before a chilling moan dissipates into a searing kiss.

Shudders move through a heated body as Rachel removes her fingers and sucks them into her mouth. They moan at the same time then share a lazy kiss, falling back into the bed. Facing each other, they continue to kiss and run hands over cooling skin, occasionally smiling. They break away and the brunette curls under Quinn's chin, the blonde smiling as she hugs the other girl to her chest. As their eyes flit under eyelids, their hearts still pounding, pink lips part then close again.

"…_you know, I__'__ve fantasized about doing that every time you__'__d storm down the halls of McKinley in your plaid skirts and knee high stockings.__" _Brown eyes pull back just enough to peer into hazel. _"__It was the sexiest damn thing when you were angry, so I made it my mission to always elicit that response from you.__"_

Light eyes roam a contemplative face as her fingers brush back strands of chestnut hair. A thumb caresses the swell of her cheek down to the curve of her bottom lip. Those lips gently kiss the thumb then down into the palm, across her wrist and up her arm all the way to her chin, stopping to search her eyes for truth. A kiss for what she's found, the gentlest of kisses, one that says more than any words can.

They fall asleep in each other's arms, a thank you on the tip of the blonde's lips for the brunette sleeping on the couch. Four years of high school and three of college to finally be where everything in her told her she should be.


End file.
